Cauchemars récurants
by Ereenu
Summary: Depuis une semaine, Haruka fait sans cesse le même cauchermar, elle ne trouve plus le sommeil, qui est donc cette fille qu'elle voit dans sa vision ? POV Haruka
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : visions**

_Une jeune fille hurlait. Partout autour d'elle des hommes, des femmes, des enfants gisaient sans vie tandis qu'un homme se tenait dans l'ombre, un sourire aux lèvres. L'adolescente s'effondra avant de se mettre à irradier d'une lumière aveuglante, puis plus rien. Le long silence de la mort avait laissé place au son des gémissements sans fin des blessés. _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, le front en sueur et les mains tremblantes. Encore ce cauchemar. J'entendis des pas précipités se diriger vers moi. Avec soulagement, je reconnu Michiru. Son air inquiet me laissait à penser que j'avais crié.

« Encore ton rêve ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non. »

Mes réponses étaient laconiques et froides. Je ne voulais pas m'adresser à elle de cette façon, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mon corps était à bout. Cela faisait une semaine que je ne dormais plus, la moindre de mes pensées était tournée vers ce cauchemar, cette vision. Qui était cette fille ? Cet homme ? Que signifiait ce massacre ? Un nouveau silence allait-il s'abattre sur la terre ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse allaient finir par me rendre folle.

Je soupirais, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Mais à peine avais-je les paupières fermées que les images de ce rêve me revenaient à l'esprit. Je sentais la présence de Michiru à mes côtés. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas quel aurait été mon état. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, la savoir près de moi m'avait toujours apaisé. Depuis que je la connaissais, j'étais beaucoup moins hargneuse et bien moins susceptible. Quant à elle, j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Elle qui était si froide, qui ne laissait rien deviner d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait montrer, elle s'ouvrait au monde, abandonnant son masque. Ces pensés m'arrachèrent un maigre sourire qui dissipa ma fatigue durant quelques précieuses secondes. Cependant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparue, m'accablant à nouveau. J'avais l'impression que si un camion me roulerait dessus en cet instant, cela n'aurait pas plus d'effet que ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Je soupirais à nouveau et me laissais aller contre le dossier du canapé. Après quelques minutes, je me relevais brusquement, faisant sursauter Michiru qui était restée.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclarais-je.

- Je viens avec toi. Hors de question que tu restes seule dans cet état !

- J'ai l'air fatiguée à ce point ?

- Un cadavre serait plus frais…

- Jolie comparaison, remarquais-je dans une piètre tentative d'humour.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

- A quoi bon ? dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est la même chose.

- On trouvera ce que tout cela veut dire » me dit-elle avec conviction. J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de se rassurer tout autant que moi à travers ces paroles.

Je lui répondis d'un faible sourire avant de sortir. L'air frais du matin fouetta mon visage. C'était agréable. Derrière quelques immeubles en contrebas, je pouvais distinguer la mer. Elle semblait agitée, tout comme le vent. C'était un mauvais présage.

« Une tempête se prépare, remarqua Michiru tandis que nous descendions la rue.

- Hum…

- Tu penses qu'il y a un lien ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- On va voir ?

- Tu crois que ce sera là maintenant ?

- Tu ne vois pas les signes ?

- Si ton miroir était fiable, je t'aurai proposé d'y jeter un œil…

- Comment ça s'il était fiable ?

- La dernière fois que tu y as vu quelque chose, on a failli y rester, dis-je en riant. Essayant par là de détendre l'atmosphère Note de l'auteur : je fais allusion à l'épisode 169 même si ça remonte à loin '

- Imbécile, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Alors, tu comptes rester là à dormir ou nous y allons ?

- Crois bien que si je pouvais dormir, je le ferais. »

Je dépensais de l'énergie dans ces plaisanteries inutiles, mais si je ne m'occupais pas l'esprit, il était certain que je craquerais. Je crois que les seules choses qui me tenaient encore debout étaient mon entêtement naturel et ma fierté. Je ne voulais pas tomber !

Michiru et moi étions presque à la plage. A chaque pas mon appréhension augmentait. J'en étais désormais certaine, il se tramait quelque chose là-bas. Un regard échangé avec Michiru me montra qu'elle en était convaincue également. Après quelques mètres nous y fûmes. L'ambiance était irréelle. Il n'y avait personne, la mer était silencieuse et des nuages de sable dansaient à travers les rochers. Si les lieux ne m'étaient pas si familiers, je me serais demandé si j'étais encore sur terre. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous cherchâmes une quelconque présence hostile sans que rien ni personne ne se montre. Mais alors que nous allions rebrousser chemin, un homme apparut. Grand, plutôt bien bâti, des yeux couleurs d'acier parfaitement accordés à ses cheveux aux reflets métalliques, il m'était familier. Il ressemblait à l'homme de mon rêve. Cependant, j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas lui. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes. J'avais la très nette impression qu'il se moquait de nous. Puis soudain, il mit un genou à terre et inclina le buste avant de nous saluer avec une ironie non feinte.

« Princesses… »


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note de l'autrice_**_ : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Mais je suis trèèèès feignante et j'écris super lentement ' Mais vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! j'abandonne jamais une fic ! Encore désolé pour le temps que je mets… Je suis longue à la fic… XD_

_Merci à ceux qui la lise ! _

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : impossible ! **

« Princesses… »

Princesses ? avais-je bien entendu ce que cet homme avait dit ? Je dus faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas laisser transparaître ma surprise. Il savait qui nous étions, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était inutile de jouer la comédie face à lui.

« Et vous êtes ? interrogeais-je durement.

- Nereid. Gardien de Neptune. Je suis peiné que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu. Après tout ce que mon frère a fait pour vous.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Michiru tout aussi perdue que moi.

- Ainsi vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette bataille. De Miranda… »

A l'évocation de ce nom, j'eus un flash. Tout s'éclairait. Je me souvenais soudainement de la guerre qui avait éclaté, de Despina, un gardien de Neptune qui avait voulu acquérir un pouvoir plus puissant. De l'impuissance des armées face à ses pouvoirs. Mais surtout de Miranda. Gardienne d'Uranus. Gardienne qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver ma planète et évinçant ainsi Despina. Mais tout cela faisait si longtemps. Datait de nos vies antérieures. Pourquoi Nereid revenait-il maintenant ? Il voulait probablement venger son frère disparu, mais pourquoi après que tant d'années se soient écoulées, après que les royaumes des planètes aient sombrés dans l'oubli. Je manifestais ma curiosité tandis que Michiru, incrédule, ne semblait se souvenir de rien. Un silence pesant s'installait alors que Nereid me fixait avec haine, semblant réfléchir à ma question. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit la parole.

« Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Alors que tu as toi-même ordonné mon enfermement. Pendant tout ce temps, il m'a été impossible de détruire le sort qui me retenait prisonnier. Mais il faiblissait de jours en jours et j'attendais le moment propice, me nourrissant de ma haine pour ne pas devenir fou. Ma haine envers toi Uranus qui m'a fait vivre cet enfer pour les crimes de mon frère. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là et je vais enfin prendre ma revanche. »

Avais-je réellement fait ça ? Avais-je été si cruelle ? Certes, je n'avais pas toujours eu un caractère facile, la mort de Miranda m'avait énormément fait culpabiliser, mais malgré cette culpabilité, je n'aurai pas fait une chose pareil. C'était impensable.

Maudite mémoire ! Pourquoi est-elle si incomplète ? J'ai besoin de savoir ! Où sont mes souvenirs ?

« Haruka, il faut qu'on se transforme ! » Je répondis à ma compagne par un simple mouvement de tête. Je sortis mon stylo et devenait Sailor Uranus, guerrière du vent. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir mais il fallait que je me batte jusqu'au bout ou Nereid nous tuerait. Réfléchissant à tout allure au moyen de nous débarrasser de lui, je ne vis qu'au dernier moment la lame de son poignard. Je l'évitais de justesse en jurant. Notre adversaire n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous laisser un instant de répit. Il attaquait et attaquait encore, mettant nos reflexes à l'épreuve et ne nous laissant pas riposter. Il essayait de nous pousser à bout, de nous fatiguer, de faire disparaître notre endurance. Endurance qui me faisait défaut ces derniers jours. Le combat se prolongeait, je ne pouvais même pas me préoccuper de Neptune, je n'avais pas le temps, je faiblissais. Tout mon corps était fatigué, mes muscles étaient endoloris, j'avais des difficultés à aligner des pensées cohérentes et mes reflexes se faisaient de moins en moins vifs, jusqu'à l'instant où je sentis le contact froid de la lame dans mon abdomen. J'entendis un cri tendit que je chutais, m'étalant dans le sable qui se couvrait peu à peu de rouge. J'étais encore consciente mais je voyais trouble. Il me sembla apercevoir une personne arriver et prêter main forte à Michiru, mais peut-être était-ce un simple délire dû à la souffrance. Puis je sentis soudainement la douleur refluer. Etais-je en train de perdre conscience ? Non, ce n'était pas cela. Ma vision redevenait normale et je pus constater que c'était Neptune qui m'appliquait un baume de couleur argenté sur ma blessure qui semblait s'être refermée.

« Ca va ? me demanda Michiru inquiète.

- On va dire ça comme ça... en me relevant tant bien que mal, en m'appuyant sur ma coéquipière. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est… »

Je ne pus en dire plus. Devant mes yeux écarquillés, je constatais que je n'avais pas rêvé. Quelqu'un était vraiment intervenu. Je contemplais les longs cheveux noirs qui dansaient au vent, le costume marin noir et blanc, le teint laiteux de… de Miranda. C'était impossible ! elle était morte. Je l'avais vu mourir. Je rêvais encore.

« Que… commençais-je à articuler

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Elle est apparue très vite sans rien dire à part de t'appliquer ça (Neptune désigna le petit flacon de cristal qu'elle tenait) sur ta blessure.

- Mais c'est…

- Miranda, je sais. J'ai enfin retrouvé une part de mes souvenirs. Je pense qu'on n'a aucun soucis à se faire. Elle est vraiment très forte. »

Je n'en revenais pas. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'était bel et bien Miranda. Mais comment était-elle revenue à la vie ? de plus, elle semblait différente. Elle se battait avec une force et une assurance que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Neptune avait raison. Elle était vraiment très forte.

Je ne doutais plus de l'issu du combat désormais…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** (parce que je l'ai oublié dans les deux chapitres précédents…) **: Haruka et Michiru ne sont pas à moi (et je pense qu'elles en sont contentes avec tout ce que je leur fait subir) mais sont la propriété de Naoko Takeushi, mais Miranda, Nereid et Despina le sont en revanche, j'ai juste piqué les noms des vrais satellites d'Uranus et Neptune.

**Note :** je suis dééééééésoooooooolééééééééé (là, vous imaginez la tête de Ritsu Sôma pour bien avoir l'ambiance xD). Veuillez me pardonner chers lecteurs, je m'excuse infiniment de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps pour mettre la suite de ma fic (pas loin d'un an…hum…oups). Pourtant j'étais heureuse en voyant la longue review de Melinda Potauxroses. Pardon, mille pardons, je vais essayer de la finir rapidement comme ça vous n'aurez pas à patienter ! Encore mille excuses…

**Chapitre 3 : Culpabilité**

Le combat était parfaitement mené par Miranda. Elle avait su profiter de l'effet de surprise et attaquait sans relâche son adversaire, ne lui laissant pas un droit de réplique. Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. J'avais vraiment des difficultés à croire que je ne rêvais pas tant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était surréaliste. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais également assisté à des scènes autrement plus incroyables. La transformation de Michiru, la prise des talismans, Galaxia… Cependant, tout cela n'altérait en rien ma surprise. J'avais beau chercher dans les méandres de mes souvenirs, je n'y trouvais rien qui puisse expliquer la soudaine réapparition de Miranda. Je savais seulement qu'elle était là à se battre avec Nereid. Son regard était si froid, ses mouvements si secs… Quand était-elle devenue ainsi ? Elle, la jeune fille si souriante et chaleureuse que je connaissais alors. Une sorte d'aura glacée semblait émaner de son corps, en accord parfait avec son élément. Totalement différente du rayonnement passé. Etait-ce de ma faute si elle était devenue comme cela ? Le fait que je n'ai pas su l'empêcher de se sacrifier, mon incapacité à protéger ma planète ont-elles eut raison de Miranda ? Un sournois sentiment de culpabilité se faisait sentir en moi. Il prenait peu à peu place dans mon corps, dans mon cœur. Je serrais les poings, sentant au travers de mes gants le sable fin. A ce contact, je repris alors pied avec la réalité. Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées. Je réalisais alors que Miranda venait de mettre en fuite Nereid. Tout était désormais figé sur la plage. Le vent ne se faisait pas sentir, l'océan était calme et pas un autre bruit que celui éloigné de la ville n'était audible. Je restais immobile, tout comme Miranda et Neptune. Ce fut ma partenaire qui réagit la première. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne toujours crispée. Un moyen de se rassurer elle-même tout autant que moi. En tout cas, elle paraissait tout aussi choquée que moi. Faire ressurgir le passé était toujours une expérience éprouvante.

« Ca va aller ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui, mais toi ?

- C'est bon. Mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'éloigner d'ici pour le moment. Et il faut qu'on parle avec Miranda.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui. »

J'acquiesçais tout en me levant. Une fois debout, je vacillais légèrement. Finalement, la fatigue et les émotions avaient fini par avoir raison de moi. Je restais un instant immobile, légèrement chancelante puis je fis un pas, ordonnant à mon corps de m'obéir. Je constatais avec un certain contentement qu'il obtempéra. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je me dirigeais vers la frêle silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière en face de moi. Avant même que j'aie le temps de prononcer un mot ou de faire un geste, elle se tourna vers moi. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt, totalement incrédule. Son regard était d'un noir profond, vide et morne comme si sa conscience se trouvait à des milliers d'années de là. Son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Elle ne semblait pas subir les conséquences des efforts que son corps venait de fournir suite à son combat. Mon dieu, mais qu'avais-je fait ? Cela pouvait sembler présomptueux de me sentir ainsi seule responsable de son état, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais été capable de défendre Uranus contre Despina, elle n'aurait pas changé de cette manière. Me ressaisissant, j'ouvris la bouche pour poser une question, mais déjà elle me coupait.

« Si je vous ai aidé aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est de mon devoir de ramener Nereid là où il devrait être. N'espérez pas plus. »

Sa voix était glaciale, une rancœur se sentait dans son ton. Et je ne pouvais que l'approuver.

« Miranda. Pourquoi… Non, comment peux-tu être ici ? As-tu aussi eu le droit à une seconde chance, à une nouvelle vie ?

- Pour avoir une nouvelle vie, il aurait déjà fallu que l'ancienne se soit terminée.

- Tu… » Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour m'exprimer. Elle n'était donc pas morte ? Qu'avait-elle donc vécu depuis tout ce temps ? « Je suis désolée. » Qu'avais-je d'autre à dire ? A quoi bon lui infliger un long discours visant plus à me déculpabiliser qu'à la soulager elle.

- Pourquoi vous excuser ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher après tout.

- C'était mon devoir d'empêcher Despina de s'en prendre aux planètes, à leurs habitants, à toi. Mais à cause de mon incapacité à agir…

- Arrêtez ! Je me fiche du passé ! Ma mission aujourd'hui est de m'occuper de Nereid. Ni plus, ni moins. Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous. »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle disparut. Merde ! Quelle imbécile j'avais été. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout se passe de cette manière ? Miranda avait tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir ainsi. Mais j'aurai voulu avoir plus d'explications. J'étais vraiment à bout de nerf. Je repris mon apparence normale et me tourna vers Michiru qui avait fait de même.

« Rentrons, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

- Haruka…

- Non. Tu n'as rien à dire. Je suis en tort. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Michiru baissa la tête puis la tourna en direction de l'océan qui s'était remis en mouvement grâce au vent revenu. Tout revenait à la normale. Je m'approchais de ma partenaire, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Depuis toujours elle avait su me rassurer, me protéger sans que moi je réussisse à lui rendre réellement la pareille. Mais je voulais être quelqu'un capable de la protéger. Elle releva le visage vers moi et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

« Tout ira bien » murmurais-je avec un sourire rassurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** :** bah toujours pareil hein… on aura beau dire et beau faire, on peut pas s'approprier les personnages… Juste ceux qu'on invente.

**Note :** voilà, deux chapitres en moins de 24 heures… c'est pour me faire pardonner. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement (mais je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer --'). Donc voilà.

Ah oui, et un truc qui n'a rien à voir (enfin si mais de très très très loin), si vous aimez l'épisode 97 de Sailor Moon, regardez le en VO, parce qu'en français, ils ont supprimé des scènes TT

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs**

Miranda avait préféré la fuite. Elle s'était promise de ne pas revoir la princesse d'Uranus, Haruka ainsi qu'elle se nommait désormais dans ce monde. Dans cette vie. Mais malgré elle, Miranda n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir lorsque Nereid avait attaqué les deux princesses. Et maintenant, la jeune fille s'en voulait. Elle n'était pas prête pour une telle confrontation avec son passé. Des siècles d'une demi-vie ne lui avait pas été suffisant pour se préparer. Elle ne voulait pas incriminer Sailor Uranus, elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir agi à temps. Non, c'était à elle-même que la jeune fille en voulait. Elle s'en voulait pour sa faiblesse, pour ses propos durs, blessants, pleins de rancœur pour celle qu'elle avait toujours admiré plus que tout, et même au-delà. Et plus que de l'admiration, c'était de l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour cette personne. Elle avait été prête à tout sacrifier pour la protéger. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque… Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

« Je me souviens… Tout avait commencé un matin durant une assemblée avec les conseils d'Uranus et Neptune au Palais Triton. Un garde avait brusquement interrompue la réunion, totalement alarmé, annonçant la trahison de Despina, l'un des protecteurs de Neptune. Il y avait eu une effervescence sans mesure dès cet instant. Tout le monde s'était levé et précipité vers les princesses en quête d'une aide. Il avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à calmer tout le monde. Je me souviens que ce jour là j'avais presque dû user de la force pour que chacun regagne sa place. Mais finalement c'est Uranus qui est intervenue en les faisant tous taire d'un seul mot. Dès lors, plus personne n'avait parlé, un silence religieux s'était installé. Neptune avait interrogé le garde qui les avait avertit. Elle était si douce que n'importe qui lui aurait confessé le pire acte si elle l'avait demandé. Je m'étais toujours demandé si cela était naturel. Je lui avais même demandé un jour, mais elle s'était contentée de sourire sans répondre. Et pendant que je me posais encore cette question, le garde lui avait appris que Despina s'était attaqué aux sentinelles de la ville afin de montrer ses intentions ainsi que sa trahison. La nouvelle avait vraiment du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les esprits. Despina avait toujours été quelqu'un de loyal et serviable, nul n'aurait imaginé un tel acte de sa part. Moi-même je l'appréciais, et j'aimais parler avec lui et Nereid, son petit frère. Leur ressemblance m'avait toujours amusée. En particulier parce que leurs caractères respectifs étaient totalement opposés. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait s'en prendre à Neptune. J'avais beau tourner et retourner la situation, réfléchir à son comportement, je ne voyais rien qui puisse expliquer un tel revirement. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes réflexions que je ne vis pas la réunion passer. Je n'avais rien écouté, et si quelqu'un avait décidé d'attaquer Uranus pendant ce temps, je n'aurai rien remarqué. Quel piètre protectrice je faisais. Mais Uranus ne m'en tenait absolument pas rigueur. Non, elle avait confiance en moi malgré tout et cela m'emplissait le cœur de joie, ne faisant que renforcer ma dévotion pour elle. Ce jour là, elle me demanda d'aider à l'évacuation de la ville du palais vers notre planète. Etrangement, cela ne prit pas autant de temps que je l'avais imaginé, nous avions une bonne organisation et les gens restaient calme malgré la menace qui planait sur eux. Il savaient que leur survit en dépendait. Le soir, il ne restait pas un chat dans les rues. Je vins faire mon rapport à la princesse Uranus. Comme je m'y attendais, Neptune était déjà avec elle. Ils étaient en train de commander l'ordre d'enfermement de Nereid.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? avais-je demandé surprise et indignée à la fois.

- Je sais que Nereid est un ami à toi Miranda, mais comprend bien qu'en tant que frère de Despina, il y a des possibilités pour qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire.

- Mais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne le garderons pas éternellement s'il est innocent. Il sera simplement enfermé sous haute surveillance le temps d'arrêter son frère.

- Alors ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution ?

- Oui. Est-ce que l'évacuation est terminée ?

- L'évacua… Ah oui, oui, bien sûr. Elle vient juste de s'achever. A votre demande, chaque habitant héberge une ou plusieurs personne, tout s'est passé dans le calme.

- Bien, nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce côté-là alors. Tu as fait du bon travail. Tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux.

- Dites, est-ce que je peux… rester ici ? »

Ma question avait été hésitante, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de demander une telle chose. Mais Uranus avait accepté. J'étais heureuse. Sa présence me donnait confiance même si elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Neptune. Mais qu'étais-je en comparaison de cette dernière ? Elle était si belle, si douce, appréciée de tous, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à la détester. J'étais donc restée avec elles, à les écouter parler de la situation, sans mot dire. En vérité, j'étais inquiète même si je n'en montrais rien. Puis, tard dans la nuit, on vint nous apprendre que Despina et une armée de monstre avait attaqué le palais Triton. Qu'est ce que des monstres faisaient jusqu'ici ? Despina avait envoyé l'un d'eux nous avertir qu'il ne resterait pas inactif, et que l'on ne pourrait pas toujours se cacher et qu'il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant de le voir sur Uranus. Ce message eut pour effet de créer beaucoup d'inquiétude. Aux dires des sentinelles qui avaient aperçu les monstres, ils étaient extrêmement nombreux, et probablement puissants. Nos armées risqueraient de ne pouvoir rivaliser avec eux. Neptune voulu envoyer un message au Royaume de la Lune afin de solliciter de l'aide, mais malheureusement, il était lui-même en plein combat. Affronter Despina causerait énormément de perte sans apporter aucune victoire. Le désespoir commençait déjà à gagner le conseil et même les princesses. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Despina ne mettrait pas longtemps à attaquer. Il avait probablement fomenté sa rébellion depuis plusieurs mois déjà sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Uranus et Neptune cherchaient une solution en vain. Malgré leurs pouvoirs, vaincre une armée de monstre leur coûterait la vie et tout le monde s'opposait fermement à cette idée. Moi la première. Il était hors de question de les perdre. Mais pendant que les chefs d'armées, les princesses et autres hauts placés réfléchissaient, le temps avançait. Dans mon esprit avait commencé à se dessiner lentement une possibilité. Moi je pouvais faire quelque chose. Depuis toujours, un pouvoir caché, scellé était ancré dans mon sang, remontant à des générations en arrière. Un pouvoir destructeur qu'il m'était interdit d'utiliser. Seulement, je n'avais pas le choix aujourd'hui. Cette certitude s'ancrait de plus en plus profondément en moi. Je devais agir. Je savais qu'elle en serait les conséquences, mais j'étais prête à les accepter pour la salut de Neptune, mais surtout pour celui d'Uranus. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je m'étais approché doucement, derrière Uranus, je lui avais murmuré que j'étais désolée, puis j'étais partie, enfermant tout le monde dans la vaste salle. Ils seraient bloqués là un moment, ils ne pourraient pas sortir avant que Despina soit mort. Et moi avec… J'avais couru dans le palais, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, j'étais déterminée et rien ne m'en empêcherait. Une fois dehors, j'eue un choc, un malaise s'empara de moi. Toute la surface de la vaste plaine d'Uranus était couverte par une armée de monstre. Despina était déjà là. J'arrivais trop tard. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol.  J'eue envie de vomir et, pendant un instant, face à ce spectacle, je cru que j'allais abandonner. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le _voulais_ pas. Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'hurlais le nom de Despina, je voulais le voir, je voulais lui parler, comprendre avant de vraiment réaliser mon objectif. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à apparaître devant moi. Sur l'instant, je ne le reconnus pas. Son visage était si différent, ses lèvres ourlées d'un rictus sournois, son regard luisant de cruauté. Il me fixait avec un air méprisant.

« Tu es venue me raisonner ? me cracha t'il.

- Non. Je suis venue comprendre et mettre un terme à tout ça.

- Je vois, tu viens jouer les héroïnes à la place de ta chère Uranus.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela Despina ? Je croyais que tu aimais cet endroit.

- Je le croyais aussi, mais vois-tu, on m'a ouvert les yeux. Ici, toi, moi, les autres protecteurs, nous ne sommes que des petits soldats sans importance. Dès notre naissance notre vie à été tracée. Nous devons protéger. Mais au nom de quoi ? Nous n'avons été conditionné pour avoir une dévotion totale pour ces princesses, pour n'avoir aucune ambition et servir comme de vulgaires pions.

- C'est faux ! Tu le sais très bien ! Nous protégeons Uranus et Neptune car elles méritent d'être protégées. Grâce à elle, les gens sont heureux et la paix règne. Une paix que tu viens troubler. Tu n'avais pas à tuer ces innocents !

- Idiote. Tu es totalement aveuglée. Tu ne te rends compte de rien. J'aurais voulu que tu m'accompagnes dans ce nouveau monde que je vais créer en compagnie de Béryl-sama. Mais elle avait raison, tu ne pourras jamais être des nôtres.

- Béryl ? La même qui attaque en ce moment même la Lune ?

- Oui. Et vous avez tort de vous opposer à elle. Vous comprendrez un jour votre erreur…

- Pardonne-moi Despina. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? »

Je n'avais pas répondu à cette question. Il m'était difficile de penser que j'allais devoir tuer un ami si cher pour moi. Je sentais déjà les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mais c'était mon devoir. Brisant le sceau, libérant mon pouvoir dans un cri, je le dirigeais vers Despina et ses monstres. Derrière, je vis arriver Uranus, Neptune, mais il était trop tard. Elles ne pouvaient plus m'empêcher d'agir. Les larmes roulaient sans discontinuer sur mes joues. Et tout à coup, ce fut le silence total. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi, tout avait disparu, tout était noir. Avais-je réussi ? Je l'ignorais. Mais je savais que cet endroit était désormais ma place, pour l'éternité. La conséquence de mon acte. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir agi ainsi. »

Durant des siècles, Miranda était restée prisonnière d'une dimension sombre, solitaire, sans espoir de liberté, remuant ses pensées, ses souvenirs de ce dernier jour. Jamais elle ne regretta, jamais elle n'en voulut à Uranus pour ne pas avoir su arrêter Despina. Elle lui en voulait seulement de ne jamais lui avoir accordé autant d'attention qu'à Neptune, de ne jamais l'avoir considérée comme autre chose qu'une petite sœur. La jeune fille aurait voulu plus, tellement plus. C'est ainsi que son emprisonnement la changea profondément. Elle était comme brisée, une part d'elle avait été détruite en même temps que Despina. Mais au fond d'elle, tout au fond d'elle, elle aimait toujours Uranus. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle été si odieuse face à elle aujourd'hui ? Elle s'était pourtant excusée. Mais Miranda n'avait pas pu se résoudre à agir autrement. Elle aurait probablement craqué sinon. Et elle s'en voulait. Pourtant, un jour, elle le savait, elle réparerait cette erreur. Elle était libre maintenant. Elle aurait tout son temps pour s'expliquer avec Uranus et pour excuser le comportement qu'elle avait eue aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**  toujours pareil à mon grand regret mais pas à celui des personnages de Naoko Takeushi… Par contre, Miranda et Nereid sont toujours à moi ! Nyark Nyark Nyark !

**Note :** Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je m'active un peu plus. De plus, j'ai enfin fait un résumé de l'histoire pour quand même avoir une idée de ce qui va se passer. Donc je pense que d'ici deux chapitres, cette fic sera terminée :D

Dans ce chapitre 5, je m'en prends un peu à Michiru. Je m'amuse à casser un peu son image de perfection.

Sinon, je voulais également vous signaler que j'ai fait une petite erreur dans le chap 1 quand je dis que je fais référence à l'épisode 169, en fait je parlais du 167… Voilà ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Chapitre 5 : Doute**

La suite des évènements resta très floue dans mon esprit. A vrai dire, je n'en gardais qu'un vague souvenir, semblable à un rêve dont on ne parvient pas à se rappeler au matin.

Je repris brutalement conscience au beau milieu de la nuit. Un rayon de lune éclairait mon visage, me faisant sortir d'un sommeil enfin accordé. Etrangement cette pensée me sembla bizarre, comme s'il y avait autre chose derrière. Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir quoi. Comme si la torpeur de la nuit empêchait mes pensées de prendre forme. Puis brusquement, sans crier gare, tous les évènements de la journée, reprirent leur place dans mon esprit. Je me redressais dans un sursaut, totalement éveillée. Mon cœur battait la chamade mais je m'efforçais de calmer son rythme fou. Si ça continuait comme ça, mon cœur allait vraiment finir par lâcher. A côté de moi, je sentis une forme bouger puis émettre un faible grognement qui m'arracha un sourire. Michiru. Elle n'avait jamais été très matinale.

« 'ruka ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura t'elle d'une voix endormie.

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ? » Elle s'assit. « Tu as l'air aussi agité que lorsque tu as une vision.

- C'est juste le contrecoup des évènements. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai eu aucun cauchemar. Je crois que c'est terminé.

- C'est logique, maintenant que tu as compris leur sens.

- En tout cas, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié une nuit de sommeil.

- Une nuit ? Il est quatre heures du matin, tu sais. »

Je me contentais d'un sourire en guise de réponse. Puis je me levais pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Malgré un manque de sommeil conséquent, j'avais le sentiment que je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir avant un moment. En veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour laisser ma compagne se rendormir, je me glissais hors de la chambre pour atteindre la cuisine. J'ouvris un placard, saisissait un verre que je plaçais sous le robinet de l'évier. Et alors que je faisais couler l'eau, je sentis deux bras enserrer ma taille. J'éteignis l'eau et me retournait vers Michiru. Elle semblait troublée. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Je l'attirais contre moi et ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte dans mon dos.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que tu crois réellement que nous avons pu condamner Nereid sans preuve ? Tu sais, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et j'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que jamais on aurait fait une chose pareille, mais…

- Je  ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé après que Miranda se soit…sacrifiée. Mais il y a probablement une explication à tout cela.

- Mais s'il n'y en a aucune ?

- S'il n'y en a aucune, nous devrons nous excuser auprès de Nereid. Je sais bien que cela est loin d'être suffisant, cependant nous sommes différentes aujourd'hui. Nous avons changé et évolué.

- Je doute que ce genre de discours le contente.

- De toute façon, mieux vaut éviter de se torturer l'esprit ainsi. Attendons d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Allons nous recoucher, on ne sait pas ce peut nous attendre demain. »

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…

.oOo. 

Le lendemain, nous entamâmes une enquête afin d'en savoir plus et de retrouver Nereid ou Miranda avant que le premier ne s'en prenne à des innocents. Nous avons hésité avant de contacter Usagi et les autres, mais maintenant qu'elles avaient enfin le droit à la paix, il aurait été cruel de les engager dans une nouvelle bataille.

Nous ne savions pas vraiment ou chercher, mais si Miranda était désormais sur Terre, il lui fallait une identité civile, un lieu où vivre. Nous avons donc commencé nos recherches par les lycées et les quartiers populaires pour les lycéens. Miranda ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Sur le plan physique tout du moins. Durant tout l'après-midi nous arpentâmes les rues de Tokyo Michiru et moi, allant d'Harajuku à Shinjuku pour finalement arriver à Shibuya. Nous commencions à désespérer lorsqu'une longue chevelure noire attira mon attention. La jeune fille se retourna et je pus voir Miranda. Rapidement, Michiru et moi nous rapprochâmes, mais lorsqu'elle nous vit, Miranda partit en courant. Nous parvînmes à la suivre tant bien que mal à travers la foule, puis de ruelles en ruelles pour finir dans un entrepôt désaffecté où elle s'arrêta. Je m'avançais vers l'adolescente qui semblait à bout de souffle.

« N'avancez pas ! »

Je reculais. La voix venait de derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Miranda. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qui avions-nous suivis ? En face de moi, le visage de la première Miranda se tordit dans un rictus puis ses contours se brouillèrent, et Nereid se trouva à sa place.

Un piège.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note **: Encore une fois pardonnez ma lenteur à publier mes chapitres… Feignasse un jour, feignasse toujours… Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie tout de même pas cette fic. Bon alors ce nouveau chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'aurai pu le couper avant, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. J'ai peut-être fait une Haruka un peu (totalement) OOC en insistant énormément sur ses sentiments, mais j'aime bien cette idée d'une Uranus pas aussi forte que tout le monde le croit. Enfin voilà, exprès pour vous, torturage de perso à la pelle, crise d'angoisse et petit suspense sur la fin (je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop si je fais ça ou ça… x)). Vous verrez bien. Je ne sais quand, mais vous verrez xD

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Chapitre 6 : Hésitation**

Un piège. A nouveau nous avions été manipulées. J'espérais sincèrement que cela n'allait pas devenir une mauvaise habitude. J'observais Nereid et Miranda tour à tour, mon sang bouillonnant sous l'effet d'une colère mal contenue, ou plutôt pas contenue du tout. Sans même m'en apercevoir je me transformais, tout comme Neptune. Nul besoin de nous consulter à ce sujet, des années de lutte nous avaient rodées et nous savions parfaitement quoi faire, un simple regard nous suffisait pour nous comprendre. Cependant chaque situation était différente et notre coordination ne suffisait pas toujours. J'allai l'apprendre à mes dépends.

A peine transformée, je me jetais déjà sur Nereid. Le temps n'était pas aux longs discours ni aux explications. Explications d'ailleurs inutiles. Après tout, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre dans quel piège nous étions tombées. Et de toute manière, j'avais toujours privilégié l'action à la parole. On frappe d'abord, on pose les questions ensuite. Maxime mainte fois employée dans un contexte bien moins sérieux mais qui pourtant n'était pas totalement exagérée me concernant. Mais là n'était pas la question. Je n'avais pas le temps de me mettre à analyser mon attitude. Je devais…Non. _Nous_ devions frapper les premières. J'avais senti plus que vu Neptune passer à l'action presque à la même seconde que moi. Je lançais une jambe en avant avec la nette intention d'enfoncer mon talon dans l'estomac de notre ennemi. Sans succès. Neptune voulut frapper du poing et n'y parvint pas plus. Je ne fus qu'à moitié étonnée. Notre adversaire était plus que redoutable et en connaissait plus à notre sujet que nous en savions sur son compte.

Tandis que je me reculais afin d'avoir la possibilité d'échapper au coup qui ne manquerait pas de venir, je risquais un regard vers Miranda. Certes, elle s'était transformée, mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Qu'attendait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette expression troublée sur le visage ? Elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose que nous ignorions et qui la mettait dans une position délicate. Mais quoi ? Ce fut seulement quelques secondes plus tard que je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une sensation de manque, de malaise. Reportant vivement mon attention sur Nereid, je compris. Alors que j'avais pu me reculer après avoir attaqué, ma partenaire était restée prisonnière de notre ennemi. Il avait tout simplement attrapé le poing qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui envoyer et il lui tordait maintenant le bras dans le dos, menaçant de le lui casser à tout instant. Je serrais les dents. Il m'était impossible d'agir dans cette position. Il était hors de question que je mette en jeu la vie de Neptune. Jamais ! Je ne savais que faire. Rester immobile et désemparée ne lui serait d'aucun secours, mais foncer tête baissée n'améliorerais en rien sa position. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas écouter les gémissements de douleurs s'échappant de la bouche de ma compagne, faisait en sorte de ne pas paniquer en imaginant le pire, faisait en sore de ne pas penser. Je ne devais pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions… Je ne devais pas… Non, il ne fallait pas. Serrer les poings, les dents, refouler mon inquiétude et ma rage.

Je n'y parvenais pas.

Bon sang ! Je ne pouvais rien faire. Ni avancer, ni reculer. Juste rester les bras croisés à fusiller du regard Nereid et son sourire sadique. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne _peux_ pas. Je devais tenter quelque chose. Je bandais mes muscles en prévision d'une action probablement aussi stupide qu'inutile, mais avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il fit apparaître une lame bleutée avec laquelle il caressa la gorge de Neptune. Etrangement, alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait, ce ne fut pas de ses lèvres à elle qu'une plainte de douleur sortit, mais des miennes. Echo de sa souffrance. Cependant, contrairement au regard de ma partenaire qui restait distant, dur et hostile, je devinais que mes yeux n'affichaient que détresse et colère. Sentiments qui s'intensifièrent alors que je vis Nereid passer sa main sur la gorge de ma partenaire avant de mêler son sang au sien. Sentiments auxquelles s'ajouta l'étonnement. Que faisait-il ? Une part de moi redoutait de connaître la réponse. Puis, l'espace d'une seconde qui me parut éternité, le temps se figea, plus un son ne se faisait entendre, plus un mouvement ne se faisait voir. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Et soudain, cette étrange torpeur fut brisée par un éclat de rire déplacé de la part de Nereid. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Je compris alors en voyant la tête de Neptune s'affaisser. S'affaisser pour se relever aussi vite. Nereid la lâcha mais elle ne bougea pas et dès que je fis un pas pour avancer vers elle, elle planta son regard dans le mien. J'aurai voulu ne jamais voir pareil regard. Il était vide, sombre. Dénué de toute vie.

« Michiru… »

Un murmure à peine audible. Un appel angoissé. Un espoir. J'étais certaine qu'elle l'avait entendu mais elle ne manifesta aucune réaction. Pas plus que lorsque Nereid dessina les contours de son visage de la paume de sa main. J'avais envie de crier, de bouger, de lui interdire de se conduire de la sorte, je ne pouvais qu'observer tétanisée. Pourquoi étais-je incapable de réagir dans de telles situations ? De douloureux souvenirs me revenaient à l'esprit. Réminiscences fugaces d'un sombre passé. J'aurais voulu les faire disparaître, mais j'en étais incapable. Même dans ce domaine j'avais échoué. J'avais peut-être évolué, je m'étais peut-être ouverte ces dernières années, je n'en restais pas moins faible. J'étais incapable de m'en sortir sans Michiru. Elle était nécessaire à mon équilibre, à ma vie au même titre que l'oxygène. Elle était mon monde. Je ne devais pas la laisser dans cet état. Alors, avec un effort monumental, je parvins à ouvrir mes poings crispés et à esquisser un misérable sourire qui ne masquait absolument pas la terreur qui s'insinuait en moi. Insidieux poison.

« Michiru »

Cette fois-ci ma voix avait été plus forte, plus assurée malgré cette boule d'angoisse et de doute qui montait de plus en plus, qui parcourait mes veines, mon cœur. Elle ne réagit pas plus. Puis la voix de Nereid s'éleva, narquoise, hautaine. Cruelle.

« Attaque »

Un mot soufflé dans le silence du hangar, un mot qui suffit à animer ma compagne. Un mot qui la poussa à s'élancer. Sur le coup de la surprise et de l'horreur, je ne pus bouger, aussi, je ne bougeais pas alors que son poing allait percuter mon estomac, à l'endroit même où j'avais été blessée la veille. Avant que j'aie pu reprendre mes esprits, elle m'assaillit à nouveau sans que j'aie la possibilité de réaliser ce qui se passait. Ou tout du moins je me refusais à voir la situation en face. Cependant, je me vis contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux sous peine de me faire tuer en quelques minutes par Neptune. Je parais ses coups tant bien que mal, essayant d'oublier à qui j'avais à faire, mais ne pouvais me résoudre à attaquer. Conséquence de ce lien trop fort qui nous unissait… Ou qui en l'occurrence m'unissait à elle plus que l'inverse en cet instant.

« Michiru ! »

« Je t'en pris… »

« Ressaisis-toi ! »

« Michiru, c'est moi. »

« Arrête ! Michiru ! »

Mes suppliques, mes appels, mes plaintes, tous étaient inutiles, ils glissaient sur elle comme de l'eau sur du verre tandis que ses coups pleuvaient toujours autant sans qu'elle manifeste la moindre hésitation. Par un bond sur le côté, je me retrouvais face à la porte, face à Miranda. Je l'avais oublié. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ? Ses yeux allaient de Michiru à moi puis à Nereid pour revenir à Michiru. Pourquoi une telle angoisse dans ses yeux ? La même angoisse que précédemment…

« Miranda ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir si mes paroles avaient atteints leur but que déjà Michiru attaquait à nouveau. Rapidement, je me retrouvais acculée dans un coin de l'entrepôt. J'aurai tout donné pour que cela ne soit qu'une vision de plus. Pour me réveiller en sursaut et constater qu'il n'y avait en vérité aucun danger. Mais j'étais malheureusement face à la dure vérité. Je n'avais aucun moyen de fuir, elle le savait. Elle avança plus lentement, bras levés, paumes dirigés vers le ciel. Des gestes que je connaissais trop bien, des gestes qui signifiaient ma fin, et probablement la sienne. Je ne ressentais pas de peur face à la mort qui s'ensuivrait sans doute, juste une douleur intense qui se rependait comme un feu brûlant dans tout mon corps, une souffrance aigu dans ma poitrine comme un couteau enfoncé en plein cœur en connaissant l'identité de celle qui m'apporterait la mort. Elle n'y était pour rien, mais cela faisait si mal… J'aurai peut-être pu me défendre, mais je me refusais à porter la main sur elle. C'était stupide, je le savais. Alors, dans une ultime supplique, je l'appelais.

« Michiru »

Un mot, simple et pourtant si fort. Différent de précédemment. J'y avais placé toute mon énergie. Ma vie. Un appel où résonnait force et faiblesse, espoir et désespoir, courage et angoisse. Un appel où mes sentiments s'entrechoquaient, un appel dirigé uniquement vers elle. Un appel entre cri et murmure. Sans que je m'en rende compte une perle salée glissa doucement sur ma joue, caresse fugace semblable à celle de sa main légère.

« Michiru… »

Amour.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Donc voilà chapitre tout plein de torturage psychologique d'Haruka. Je dois avouer que mon style est un peu différent d'avant (cause : forum de jeux de rôles, j'écris beaucoup, donc je progresse… enfin je crois u.u). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D (le ptit bouton Review vous appelle, écoutez-le !) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : ** Vous ne l'attendiez sans doute plus, mais voilà le septième et avant-dernier chapitre de Cauchemars Récurrents. Je suppose qu'il ne sert plus à rien de m'excuser pour le retard, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le chapitre 8 est d'ores et déjà écrit et je le posterais la semaine prochaine. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Conscience**

Amour.

Je la fixais avec un espoir fou dans les yeux, une émotion intense qui se déversait maintenant en larmes salées sur mon visage. Quelques années auparavant, je n'aurai pas accepté de montrer ainsi ma faiblesse, j'aurai repoussé mes émotions, mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Je me moquais bien qu'on me voit pleurer, qu'on se moque de moi, qu'on se rit de ma faiblesse. Rien d'autre ne comptait que Michiru, que ce moment.

L'espace d'un instant, elle hésita, l'espace d'un instant son regard retrouva sa vie. Une seconde infime et pourtant infinie. Une seconde où je pus lire dans son regard une détresse sans nom, un appel, une supplique. Puis plus rien, à nouveau ces yeux vide, ces abysses sans fond. Semblables à la profondeur de la blessure qui s'ouvrait en moi face à elles. Plutôt que de me rassurer de quelque manière que ce soit, le fait d'avoir provoqué une réaction chez elle suscita une horreur plus grande encore. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait sans être capable d'intervenir. Elle souffrait, elle savait, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Impuissance face à celle qui représente tout pour moi. Impuissance devant sa souffrance. Impuissance devant mon angoisse. Elle était là, elle était consciente. Elle avait réussi à maitriser à nouveau son corps pendant une folle seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Cela n'était pas suffisant. Si seulement… Je tournais la tête en direction de la porte de l'entrepôt, Miranda ne s'y trouvait plus. Alors qu'entre les mains de Neptune naissait cette si familière énergie marine, mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme fou. A un tel point qu'il m'en faisait mal. A un tel point que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me briser les côtes. C'était là la douleur de l'espérance, de l'attente, de l'appréhension. La douleur de celle qui croit malgré une situation perdue. C'est à peine si j'osais regarder derrière Michiru. Mais pourtant, je le fis. Etait-il possible qu'une seconde soit si longue ? Le temps semblait se jouer de nous, faisant durer notre calvaire encore et encore. Mais finalement, je finis par apercevoir ce qui se passait derrière Neptune. Miranda et Nereid dans une lutte acharnée où la première l'emportait. A peine avais-je posé mon regard sur leur combat que Miranda avait mit au tapis son adversaire, rendant par là même la conscience à Michiru. Mais alors que je pensais que nous étions sauvées, je réalisais deux choses : malgré le fait qu'elle ait retrouvé la maîtrise de son corps, Michiru ne pouvait pas arrêter son attaque, mais surtout, je n'aurai pas le temps d'esquiver ! Elle était trop près de moi pour que son attaque puisse être déviée, pour que je me dégage d'un côté ou d'un autre, coincée entre un mur et un entassement de caisses de bois. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que la scène se tournait au ralenti. Comme si mon esprit rejetait l'horreur de la scène sans pouvoir pour autant l'empêcher d'arriver. Je connaissais bien cette sensation pour l'avoir déjà ressenti quelques années auparavant. Mais c'était dans un tout autre endroit, à un tout autre moment. Cependant, il s'agissait de souvenirs que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Le moindre son, la moindre odeur, le plus petit mouvement ou détail des lieux était gravé dans mon esprit aussi clairement que si j'y étais. Je pensais bien sûr à ce jour fatidique où nous avions découvert que c'était dans nos cœurs que se cachaient les talismans… Les talismans ! A peine évoquais-je ce mot dans mon esprit qu'une solution m'apparut, limpide. Alors que l'attaque de Neptune n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je brandis mon épée apparue presque instinctivement devant moi, tranchant net le 'deep submerge' de ma partenaire et échappant par là à un destin tragique. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le souffle de l'attaque de me plaquer contre le mur, m'étourdissant pendant un instant alors que je glissais au sol. Reprenant mes esprits, j'écoutais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné. Certes, j'aimais la vitesse, mais je dois avouer qu'il y avait des moments où je préférais le calme. En tout cas, je me sentais incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes tant l'émotion m'avait saisie avec force. Je ne ressentais qu'un immense soulagement. Je respirais longuement et profondément. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais apprécié l'air à sa juste valeur. Un peu ironique sachant qu'il était mon élément. De même, j'avais du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait état de choc ? Je n'étais pas loin de le penser. Cependant, je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits et conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais étrangement plus calme que ce que je pensais. Cela était sans doute dû à la vague de soulagement qui enveloppait toujours mon esprit. Me relevant tant bien que mal, je m'aperçus que Michiru ne semblait pas partager ma manière de penser. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et son regard était tout aussi horrifié. Cette vision me fit l'effet d'un courant électrique et me fit totalement sortir de cette torpeur qui m'avait engourdie le corps et l'esprit. Me relevant prestement, je m'approchais d'elle. Michiru, en face de moi, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Précautionneusement, je levais une main pour lui passer en douceur sur le visage, souhaitant la faire réagir sans la brusquer. Je sentis un frisson courir sur sa peau, puis ses épaules trembler alors que je remettais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Arrête. »

Un murmure froid, dur. Je la dévisageais. Son regard était fuyant, baissé, ses lèvres serrées, son corps trop raide. Nul besoin d'être un expert en relations humaines pour comprendre son attitude. Ce que de toute manière je n'étais pas. M'obligeant à ignorer ce qu'elle avait dit, je l'attirais à moi avec douceur, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. Geste tendre de réconfort qu'elle était la seule à recevoir de ma part. Et, avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour se dégager, je lui déclarais d'une voix ferme :

« Tu n'y es pour rien.

J'ai failli te tuer. »

Son ton bien que dur était percé par de légers tremblements.

« Seulement failli. Contre ta volonté. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Briser la glace, percer ce bouclier qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle. Ne pas la laisser s'enfermer dans la culpabilité. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que ce genre de sentiment n'apportait rien de bon, et je refusais de la laisser sombrer dans cette noire spirale.

« Et si je n'avais pas juste failli ? Si je t'avais réellement…

Ma mort aurait été provoquée par Nereid, pas par toi. A ta place je n'aurai certainement pas pu résister non plus. »

Ces paroles, bien que destinées à la rassurer, étaient on ne peut plus sincères. Et même si j'ignorais quelle était la pire place entre l'agresseur et l'agressée, je ne voulais pas la voir se torturer pour un acte dont elle n'était en aucun cas responsable. Alors, comme si mes pensées avaient réussi à passer outre ses résistances, je la sentis lâcher prise. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent tandis que je percevais de discrets sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge. En un sens, cela me rassurait. N'y voyez pas le moindre sadisme de ma part, mais c'était juste que le fait qu'elle se laisse aller était une bonne chose. Et ce, bien que la situation ne prêtait pas vraiment au sentimentalisme. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais totalement oublié où nous étions et le fait que nous n'étions pas seules. Je relevais les yeux, cherchant Miranda et Nereid. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, étendu aux pieds d'une Miranda au visage dur et fermé qui nous observaient les lèvres pincées. Une fois encore son attitude m'intrigua. S'était-elle tant aigrie, elle qui était autrefois si douce et enjouée ? Qu'avait-elle vécu qui l'ait transformé de la sorte ? Avais-je fait quelque chose par le passé qui l'ait offensé et dont je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir ? Je n'en avais pourtant pas l'impression. Alors quoi ? Il était nécessaire de régler cette affaire. Ici et maintenant. Sans quoi cette histoire ne prendrait jamais fin et continuerait à toutes nous faire souffrir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Raison et sentiments.**

Toute cette tragique histoire touchait à sa fin, le dénouement était proche. Je l'attendais autant que je le redoutais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre les explications qui allaient avoir lieu. Allaient-elles révéler une part de moi, de mon ancien moi, plus cruelle que je ne l'aurai imaginé, que je ne voudrais l'admettre ? Si seulement mes souvenirs avaient été plus clairs. Mais non, plus que des images continues, je n'avais que de vagues flash, presque comme si quelqu'un prenait des photos pour me les montrer ensuite. Une image du conseil des planètes d'Uranus et Neptune, une autre de Miranda qui riait en s'entrainant avec Despina et Nereid, puis, soudainement, bien moins joyeuses, les images du carnages provoqué par le gardien de Neptune, le sacrifice de Miranda… Par la suite, à peine une semaine plus tard, le Royaume de la Lune avait été vaincu, la princesse Serenity disparue et le système solaire décimé par la faute de la Reine Béryl. Je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer le reste, tous ces souvenirs ayant été perdus dans le temps, dans les batailles et dans ma nouvelle vie. Mais il était temps de lever le voile. Je sentis Neptune se détacher doucement de mon étreinte, son masque figé sur le visage. Quant à moi je me tournais vers Miranda. Ne sachant par où commencer, un silence pesant s'établit pendant quelques minutes puis, finalement, sans que je m'y attende, Neptune prit la parole.

« Pourquoi nous avoir avertit de ce piège sans pour autant nous aider ? Pourquoi es-tu intervenu si tard ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Miranda ? »

Bien que cette entrée en matière fût des plus directes, personne n'en tint rigueur. Miranda ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis le referma, ses poings se serrant comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de parler.

« Miranda… »

Je l'interpellais pour la tirer des sombres pensées qui paraissaient l'animer. Je souhaitais également entendre ses réponses. Je voulais comprendre.

« C'est… Parce que… »

Elle se tut encore quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Puis, sans prévenir, elle éclata. Ses paroles, ses reproches, ses sentiments se déversèrent comme une vague dans l'entrepôt. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était l'écouter, attendre qu'elle ait vidé son sac et que ses larmes se tarissent. Cette journée était décidément riche en sentiments.

« Je ne voulais pas bouger parce que je pensais que si Nereid tuait Neptune alors… alors vous tourneriez un peu les yeux vers moi. Pendant des années j'ai été amoureuse de vous, Uranus. Je vous admirais, vous étiez si forte, si charismatique ! Vous aviez cette manière de faire face à toutes les situations, de toujours trouver une solution. Et moi, à vos côtés, je n'étais rien, une ombre qui vous suivait en espérant un peu de l'attention que vous accordiez à la princesse Neptune. La belle, la douce, l'intelligente Neptune. Mais jamais, pas une fois vous n'avez imaginé les sentiments que j'avais pour vous. Alors tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que… J'ai été stupide mais pendant toutes ces années, seule à errer dans l'infini, je ne pouvais que penser et repenser à vous, à ce qui est arrivé, à ce que je vous dirais si j'étais capable de vous revoir. »

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je comprenais ses sentiments, je m'en voulais moi aussi de ne m'être jamais intéressé plus à elle. Il était certes inenvisageable pour moi de vivre une vie sans Michiru, mais si j'avais su, peut-être que Miranda aurait moins souffert, peut-être aurais-je pu faire autre chose.

« Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Mes excuses ne réparent rien, mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. »

Contournant le corps inanimé de Nereid, Miranda s'approcha de nous, plus sereine quoique le cœur toujours agité. On ne guérissait pas de telles blessures grâce à un simple discours. Toutefois, elle fit un geste que je n'aurai pas pensé venir d'elle dans une pareille situation : elle s'agenouilla devant Neptune et moi.

« C'est ma stupidité et mon impudence qu'il faut excuser. Plus jamais je ne vous décevrais.

Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

Malgré tout, il y a encore quelque chose qui me dérange dans cette histoire, intervint Neptune. Pourquoi Nereid est-il resté enfermé tout ce temps alors que le coupable était son frère ?

Le destin de Nereid est issu d'un tragique concours de circonstances. Lorsque Despina est venu pour tenter de détruire Uranus et Neptune, vous avez enfermé Nereid par mesure de précaution, souhaitant l'interroger après le combat. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, Béryl est apparu quelques jours plus tard pour s'emparer de l'énergie de vos planètes, l'enquête sur la traitrise de Despina n'avait pas dû être arrivée à son terme et, avant que vous puissiez tirer les choses au clair avec Nereid, la galaxie a été perdue. En vérité, Nereid ne doit sa survie qu'à vous deux. »

Je me sentais mieux après avoir entendu ça. Ainsi, nous n'avions pas agis stupidement et cruellement comme je l'avais crains. Même si je culpabilisais quelque peu d'avoir été responsable de ce qu'il avait vécu, isolé dans cette prison.

« Vous mentez ! »

Avec un sursaut, notre attention à Neptune, Miranda et moi se tourna vers l'arrière du hangar. Nous avions complètement oublié Nereid qui s'était réveillé et avait entendu l'histoire. Il paraissait perdu par les paroles prononcées par Miranda, incapable d'admettre la vérité, d'assumer ses actes.

« Pendant des années, j'ai ruminé ma vengeance, j'étais enfermé dans cette prison, seul. C'est impossible que tu dises vrai, Miranda !

Inutile de me traiter de menteuse, Nereid. A cause de ta colère, tu as finit par t'inventer ta propre réalité.

C'est faux. »

Croyait-il réellement cette vérité erronée qu'il prêchait ? J'étais incapable de le dire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que dans sa colère, il risquait de nous causer de nouveaux ennuis. Aussi, pour prévenir ce cas, je fis apparaître mon épée et avançait vers lui, ordonnant aux deux autres de rester derrière.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, Nereid, mais je ne te laisserais plus faire de mal à quiconque. Crois bien que je suis désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé, que j'aurai préféré te libérer et t'épargner ces années d'enfermements, mais il est trop tard. »

Pour une fois, mes mots semblèrent parfaitement ajustés et le gardien de Neptune fut saisit de doute pendant quelques instants. Néanmoins, sa rage finit par reprendre le dessus et j'eu tout juste le temps de parer l'onde de choc qu'il m'envoya. Alors que je me remettais en position d'attaque, prête à riposter, il prit la fuite par une porte ouverte qui donnait derrière l'entrepôt. Mais c'était inutile, derrière, il n'y avait que des falaises et l'océan, il ne pouvait s'échapper. Je ne tenais pas à le tuer, mais s'il continuait à se montrer déraisonnable, alors je n'aurai aucun scrupule à effectuer mon devoir. J'étais une Sailor après tout, et avec tout ce que ça impliquait, je l'avais accepté depuis longtemps déjà.

« Rend-toi à l'évidence, Nereid ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir repartir de zéro et de pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie ! »

Acculé, à quelques pas seulement du vide, il semblait enfin prêt à reconsidérer mes paroles. Son regard était aussi agité que la mer en contrebas, un tic déforma un instant sa mâchoire tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Et, à l'instant où il parut lâcher prise, où il n'affichait que résignation, alors que son visage passait de la colère à l'espoir, de l'espoir au doute et du doute à la peur, tout bascula. La falaise n'était pas solide à cet endroit. Sous ses pieds, le sol se déroba. La surprise puis l'horreur se peignirent sur son visage et, d'un coup, il disparut. Tout avait été trop vite pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit. En une seconde, il avait disparut, comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar.

« Nereid ! »

Je m'élançais en avant dans un acte stupide pour peut-être le sauver, mais une main me retint.

« Haruka, non, si tu avances, la falaise va céder sous ton poids. »

Alors c'était tout ? C'était comme ça que les choses se terminaient ? Après avoir subit l'enfer à cause de nous, Nereid finissait par le rejoindre concrètement ? C'était totalement absurde. Je n'arrivais à intégrer ce dernier retournement de situation. Je me retournais vers Michiru et Miranda avec un regard désolé. Encore une fois, je n'avais rien pu faire.

« Partons d'ici. »

J'approuvais et nous fîmes le chemin inverse pour retourner vers Shibuya. Le trajet se fit en silence. Un silence que Miranda brisa finalement.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'être un peu seule. Encore. »

Nous approuvâmes sans un mot. Qu'y avait-il à dire de plus ? Avec un soupir, je regardais sa silhouette fendre la foule et s'éloigner. Quand la reverrions-nous ?

« Ca va ? »

Le ton inquiet de ma compagne me tira de ma rêverie.

« Je crois. Il faut juste le temps de digérer tout ça.

Je comprends.

Rentrons, d'accord ? Je suis épuisée. »

Avec un sourire, Michiru passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous entraina vers notre appartement. Encore une fois, du temps serait nécessaire pour panser toutes les blessures. Mais tant qu'elle était avec moi, je savais que tout irait bien.

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà, j'aurai été plus que longue et, pour la centième fois, je m'en excuse, mais cette fiction est désormais terminée ! Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ma fin, mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu, donc bon, je ne me plains pas trop. Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de tout suivre malgré mes publications irrégulières ! Je pense que je ferais d'autres fics, mais je les écrirais avant de publier. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de réécrire ma première fiction sur Sailor Moon, mais du point de vue de Michiru et en changeant quelques événements. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais elle verra le jour ici j'espère. Enfin voilà, merci de m'avoir lu, vos critiques sont toujours les bienvenues !


End file.
